Recently, devices have been developed that use electrically conducting and/or semiconductor polymers, or other organic materials, as active materials that fill empty spaces in nanometer-scale structures. Filling such spaces, e.g., pores, cavities, tubes, or interstitial spaces between pores, tubes or rods, with an organic material typically requires heating the polymer to temperatures up to 250° C. or more, depending on the type of organic material. Unfortunately, organic materials can be degraded by such heat treatment, which can be detrimental to the resulting device.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a non-destructive method for depositing polymers into functional nanostructures without dissolving or melting the polymer.